


Homesick

by saramcm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ethan is homesick, M/M, Mark is a sweet angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: After getting back home, Mark ordered Ethan’s favorite and put on a movie. Ethan instantly brightened up when he saw the opening credits to his favorite film, and his smile grew impossibly wider when dinner was delivered.Prompt: Mark cheers Ethan up.





	

Ethan sat in front of his computer, so focused on his task that he didn’t notice Mark rolling over in his chair until he pulled Ethan’s headphones away. A little startled, he faced Mark with a curious look on his face.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention, you kept ignoring me!”

“I’m working, not ignoring you,” Ethan replied with a sigh and rubbed his eyes. “You should know that, considering you’re the one I work for.”

Mark paused for a moment, the silence in the room being broken only by his own voice coming through the headphones he was still holding. He put them down on the desk and paused the video Ethan was editing. “Am I overworking you or something?”

“Wha---“

“You look kinda miserable.”

Ethan chuckled and shook his head, already reaching for the mouse again. “ _Thanks_. I’m fine, I’m just a little tired because I couldn’t sleep last night.” He still felt Mark’s heavy stare on him and arched an eyebrow as he faced him again. “Sure, that’s not creepy at all.”

Mark held his stare for a second longer, then stole a quick kiss from Ethan’s lips. He looked pretty proud of his theft and Ethan had to laugh at his smug grin.

“Are you almost finished?” Ethan nodded in response and Mark kissed him again, this time on the cheek. “Let me know when you’re done.” Then he rolled away, back to his own work, feeling Ethan’s fond gaze on him.

* * *

 

“Is there a particular reason why you couldn’t sleep last night?”

Ethan shrugged at the question, walking beside Mark and with his eyes locked on Chica as they walked her together, an excuse to get away from the rest of the group for a little while. “Got a bit homesick, that’s all.”

Mark sighed. There wasn’t much he could do about that particular issue, was there? Aside from taking Ethan back to Maine for some time, but life didn’t really work like that. They both had obligations in LA, after all. “Do you need some time off?”

“No, I’m okay.” Ethan turned to Mark with a bright smile. “I’ll get used to it.”

Silence settled for a moment until Mark spoke up again. “We should go up there some time, though.” He looked over at Ethan and was met with a questioning look. “What? Meeting your family would be nice.”

Ethan laughed, a soft sound that had no malicious intent in it, only unaltered love and happiness. A tint of red colored Ethan’s pale cheeks and Mark had to grin and steal another kiss, though this time Ethan held on and didn’t let him get away with such petty theft. And he would have gotten the upper hand, if Chica hadn’t tugged on her leash and pulled Mark away from him with a surprised grunt.

* * *

 

After getting back home, Mark ordered Ethan’s favorite and put on a movie. Ethan instantly brightened up when he saw the opening credits to his favorite film, and his smile grew impossibly wider when dinner was delivered. There was a warmth spreading through his chest, daring to match the heat that irradiated from Mark’s body where they sat impossibly close together. Thoughts that had weighed Ethan down before were being replaced by much nicer ones, possibilities that made his head feel light as if he was in a dream (sometimes Ethan truly believed he was).

He couldn’t be completely sure whether Mark had really meant it or not, though he couldn’t help but make vague plans in his mind. Ethan started thinking which time would be the best to go to Maine so that he could show Mark all his favorite places, and thinking about what Mark would think of his family and vice versa. Sitting where he was right then, Ethan couldn’t possibly imagine that it would be hard for Mark to impress his family.

He vaguely remembered being carried upstairs after dozing off. Mark laid Ethan down on his bed and was preparing to leave the room again, but Ethan wouldn’t let him. With a chuckle, Mark laid down and Ethan clung to him.

“Sweet dreams, Ethan.”

They were, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will be the last thing I post for a few days. I have other things to focus on, but I'll be back soon and filling more prompts, promise! ♥


End file.
